


Pokémon World: Indigo Dreams.

by magicalboygordon, mobileLignum



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Pokemon Journey, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalboygordon/pseuds/magicalboygordon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobileLignum/pseuds/mobileLignum
Summary: “Imagine a world where life fills the voids that never thought they could be filled;Imagine a world with lush, vibrant, living and moving greenlife. Where the flame of passion is all that is needed to keep oneself alive, and no big enough wind can diminish it;Imagine a sea of possibilities realizing its own potential, where the creatures inside it not only chased neverfleeting dreams, but the very sea itself is granted the chance to dream as well. Where the long gone ghosts of our pasts are granted one more chance to experience joy, and creatures once as insignificant as insects finally begin to grasp what joy means, or creatures beyond human grasping more than we could ever dare to dream;Maybe somewhere, in a long distant, much different place; these things would be a dare to even begin to imagine let alone dream to make a reality,But omnipresent life and neverending joy is the reality of the world of Pokémon."





	1. The Start Of A Dream!

“**_Imagine a world where life fills the voids that never thought they could be filled;_**

** _Imagine a world with lush, vibrant, living and moving greenlife. Where the flame of passion is all that is needed to keep oneself alive, and no big enough wind can diminish it;_ **

** _Imagine a sea of possibilities realizing its own potential, where the creatures inside it not only chased neverfleeting dreams, but the very sea itself is granted the chance to dream as well. Where the long gone ghosts of our pasts are granted one more chance to experience joy, and creatures once as insignificant as insects finally begin to grasp what joy means, or creatures beyond human grasping more than we could ever dare to dream;_ **

** _Maybe somewhere, in a long distant, much different place; these things would be a dare to even begin to imagine let alone dream to make a reality,_ **

**_But omnipresent life and neverending joy is the reality of the world of Pokémon._**”

Those were the words spoken by Pallet Town’s own Professor Oak during his ongoing documentary series by the name of Pokémon World. 

Ash had already memorized those words from having watched the tape over and over in anticipation of his eleventh birthday. You see, in the Pokémon World nearly every field of work requires some experience on interacting with Pokémon. Pokémon Training itself does a great deal to support the Global Economy. 

By passing a test, Ash Ketchum was able to receive a Pokémon License the year following his eleventh Birthday. Starting tomorrow on April 1st, he’d be able to finally start his journey. This, of course, meant that he was barely able to keep still.

His whole body twitches while his eyes remained fixed to the TV Screen. His fingers tapped, his leg bounced. Those eyes full of wonder glow as bright as stars as he watches and listens intently to Samuel retelling how it felt to go against Bruno of the soon to be Elite Four. 

Ash already remembered every detail of the fight, yet he’d always rewind to this part of the Documentary. He couldn’t get enough of it, the tension, excitement, passion and ultimately unexpected turnaround; this is what battles should always be in Ash’s eyes.

“For a moment there, it looked like it was over,” Went on the younger Professor Oak on Ash’s TV screen. “Bruno’s Machamp was something fierce. I never would’ve imagined him to know the move Fissure. But somehow ...Odinson was still hanging on,”  
The young man smiled fondly, petting the head of a cozy looking Raichu on his lap. He clearly didn’t have the heart to tell him he’s too heavy. “I could tell that he really wanted to win. Seeing him hang on like that really moved me. He looked at me and I could tell he wanted Victory as much as I did.” 

The footage shifted back to the actual battle on the Indigo League Stadium. Ash grinned from ear to ear knowing what was to come.

“So with newfound passion, Odinson got up. Even Bruno was speechless, he really didn’t expect us to still have some fight in there!” The young man clenched his fist in front of him. “So I looked at my Rival’s eyes as we turned the tide around with-” 

And then the screen goes black, along with everything around the boy. Ash threw his hands in the air in frustration. “What?!” he exclaimed as soon as he realized there was a blackout.

Ash didn’t have time to process his grief before he heard his mother scream from downstairs. He instinctively got up on his bare feet, slamming his door open and running outside his room. His frantic steps could be heard as he went down the wooden staircase.

“What’s wrong mom?!” He was somewhat panicked, and was just holding on to the rails to prevent his fall. “What’s happening?”

“Ash!” Delia looked up to her son, well, her son’s general direction. “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t- but you were yelling! Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine deary,” She couldn’t help but give a brief smile. “I was just chasing a wild Pokémon. He got into the house and was wreaking havoc! I’m surprised you didn’t hear the ruckus!” 

Ash was thankful that his mom couldn’t see the look of embarrassment on his face right now. He was probably too absorbed into the tape to even pay attention to any other noise (and in truth he had turned the volume all the way up since sound often felt as if it was overlaid). 

“A wild Pokémon?” All previous shame vanished from him, hints of excitement in his voice. “What kind of wild Pokémon?” 

“It was a Pikachu-” “Yes!” “A weird one.”

“Weird how?” You could practically see the aura of joy Ash was radiating. “You mean he was special?”

“Well I don’t know about THAT,” Delia walked slowly towards the end of the Staircase and held Ash’s hand as he carefully stepped down. She could feel his fingers twitching in anticipation. “He did have a white belly though, and looked rather worse for wear” 

“He was hurt?!” Ash’s excitement now shifted to concern “Is he gonna be okay? Where is he?” 

“He’s in the basement, I think he chewed through some cables. That’s probably why the lights went out.”

“He must be really hungry...” 

With newfound determination, Ash ran over to where the fridge should be, accidentally stubbing his toe on something. He ignored the light pain, searching carefully through the fridge until he found what he was looking for! A bottle of ketchup. “Maybe this will work!” he said.

He was about to zoom into the basement when he heard his mother speak. “Wait, Ash-”

“Yes mom?”

“Take this” She carefully grabbed his hand, and put something in it. The object was spherical, and had a smooth texture to it, the size of a baseball. Ash immediately knew what he was holding.

“Mom, you’re the best!!” He went in for a quick hug, which his mother gladly reciprocated. He let go quickly and shifted his attention to the basement door. He began stepping forward. “I won’t let you down!” 

“I know you won’t!” Despite not being able to see it, Ash knew that his mother was smiling at him.

The boy moved carefully across each step. Caution was key to catching a Pokémon, and he really didn’t want to scare the little guy. He tightened the grip on his Pokéball as soon as his arm began to shake a bit. It wasn’t fear that caused him to shake, though he’d lie if he said that the basement felt really spooky in the dark like this. What caused him to twitch was no feeling other than pure excitement.

He heard squeaks, followed by a buzzing sound of electricity. Ash turned around to finally notice a small light, and the silhouette of a medium sized rodent biting on cables from the fuse box. It seems he had somehow managed to bite those out. 

Pikachu’s an electric type, so of course he’d get sustenance from eating cables, but Ash knew enough about Pokémon to know that them resorting to actually eating pure electricity mostly happened during desperate times. Ash’s heart swelled with worry, and some fear, after all it only just sank in that he’s dealing with something that could electrocute him.

No backing out now.

“Hey there, buddy-” Ash finally spoke up, his voice cracking a bit. 

The Gold Squirrel Pokémon hissed with his mouth open, his cheeks crackling with weak amounts of electricity. Ash continued to approach him warily.

The boy began to notice things about this Pikachu in the few seconds he would light up the room. For one he was battle damaged, his fur was all scruffy and his tail wasn’t groomed. He was positioned on all fours so Ash couldn’t really see the white belly his mom was talking about, but all of this pointed to this Pikachu being feral.

That was odd for a number of reasons, but Ash couldn’t think any further than that. The only thing on his mind was that this Pikachu clearly needed help. He used his thumb to flip open the cap of the ketchup bottle he brought with him.“Hey, buddy, calm down. I’m not gonna hurt you, okay?” 

He squeezed some ketchup out, thankfully it was brand new. The little rodent growled through his teeth, but it was overshadowed by the growling from his stomach. Ash chuckled a bit, albeit nervously.

His laughter was cut short by its screech. Ash flinched a bit, letting out a small “Ow,” and approaching slowly. He only now realizes he’d accidentally squeezed too tight and made his hand lousy with ketchup. He ignored it as soon as he saw Buddy slowly approaching with equally careful steps.

“Yes that’s it! See?” Buddy The Pikachu took a few temptative licks off the ketchup on Ash’s hand, then the source, being the bottle. “I’m not going to hurt-”

Pikachu used whatever little power he had to lightly shock Ash’s hand making him drop the ketchup bottle. Ash let out a small yelp of pain, retreating his hand immediately, and as reflexive instinct, he threw the Pokéball.

Ash’s eyes went wide as soon as he opened them. The ball opened up sending a red stream of energy towards the little Buddy, sucking him in. The button on the center of the ball glowed red as it fell neatly on the floor, it shook once;

twice;

thrice….

Ding!

…

A little yellow icon shaped like lightning appeared on the Pokéball.

Ash could barely believe it himself. He got up, quietly picking up the Pokéball ...And then began bouncing in place. “Yes!! Yes yes yes!! I did it!!” 

Quickly he would hear Delia’s voice through the open basement door. “Ash?”

“Mom!! Mom I did it!!” He grinned from ear to ear to the silhouette above the staircase. “I caught my first Pokémon!” 

“I’m proud of you Ash,” She chuckled. “But can you turn on the emergency generator?”

“Oh! Sure mom!”  
Ash turned around, gripping his Pokéball carefully, and feeling around the walls until he found the right switch. He heard a noise, and then the lights turned on upstairs. The boy speedwalked upstairs. He was still smiling by the time he got up to the living room, holding the ball close to him and spinning around with it like it was a dear friend.  
“Man, Gary’s gonna FLIP when he sees this! I guess I should go tell Professor Oak to register him as my first Pokémon.”

“Oh don’t worry about that deary,” His mother smiled at him, her eyes caring. “your journey starts tomorrow, and you’ve already worked the day away making deliveries and stayed up ‘till midnight watching TV. You should really just go to bed…”

“But-”

“No buts! You don’t want to arrive late at the laboratory tomorrow, do you?” 

Her tone was a bit harsh, but Ash caught the message. She was right, that’d be really embarrassing. The boy smiled sheepishly. “Okay mom, you’re right. I should go to bed.” He responded.

“Good night darling,” She reached out to pet his hair, but stopped halfway through as if asking for permission, Ash simply nodded and leaned into her touch, nuzzling her hand. “I know you’re gonna do great out there, okay? I’ll miss you so much!”

“I’ll miss you too, mom.” He yawned. “I’m going upstairs now,”

“Good, I love you son.”

“I love you too mom!”

As Ash walked upstairs and into his room, as he turned off the lights and lay in bed, putting his Pokéball on his nightstand, and even as he whispered “Goodnight Buddy” he couldn’t help think he was forgetting something.

Whatever it was, though, he was sure it could wait until his big day comes.

**Pokédex Entry: Pikachu, The Gold Squirrel Pokémon.**  


**Rarity Rank: C (Full Belly). A (White Belly) **

**Page 1: Pikachu have largely become endangered in the Kanto Region. Originally residing in Viridian Forest, these rodents compete for food against the much stronger, fully evolved Beedrill. Because of their harsh living conditions, many wild Pikachu have been forced to migrate outside Viridian Forest, becoming largely domesticated over the past decade.**

**The new, vastly more common breed of Pikachu are known as Full Belly Pikachu, and unlike their hostile white bellied feral counterparts, these ones are mostly kept as pets.**

Pika could still hear his own heart beat hard and fast. He was one of the few Pikachu left, one of the few that still wanted to fight against those mean Beedrill. Everyone else had left a long time seeking a better life. Truth be told, it had been a while since he had seen another Pikachu, or at least, another one like him.

He could practically hear the buzzing of the Beedrill, only to open his eyes and realize he’s safe. He was in a really nice forest space, similar to his home. He remembered clearly being in the nest belonging to one of those humans. He had fled from battle and was trying to snag some food, and the human had clearly tried to trick him.

He looked around, puzzled as to how he was here. Was this really the inside of one of those fabled Pokéballs? He’d heard many stories about them being nice on the inside from the other, weirdly colored Pikachu. He’d never once trusted those tales…And he wasn’t about to trust this now. He would stubbornly cling to his pride until he was explicitly proven wrong.

After all if humans really did care about him, then he’d have offered some food, which he supposed he did, but then it was snatched away the moment he was put in this Pokéball.

“Goodnight Buddy” 

He could suddenly hear those words. Finally he paid attention to the big gap in the artificial sky in front of him, if he knew the word for it he’d describe it as a screen. For him, it was hard to describe. 

Pika could see outside of the ball, and he looked over at the horizon. If he wanted to, he could press that button shaped door and he’d be out, but he doubted he could escape like this. He was weak, battered, hungry…

That last one stuck to him, and then he finally noticed it. The energy in the air, this whole place was pure electricity. Without so much as a first or second thought, Pika began draining every bit he could as if he were a lightning rod. His cheeks began to crackle and he let out sounds of delight as soon as he had a taste.

He drained more and more and more of the Pokéball’s energy, hungrily trying to make up for days of unsuccessful hunting and scavenging. He thought he could finally go to bed with a full belly;

But then everything went black.


	2. Calls And Collections

Samuel Oak would never get tired of his morning routine.

He’d wake up everyday to sunlight shining through his open window and breeze brushing his skin. He’d get up, make himself a cup of coffee, and prepare himself for another day of doing the thing he loves the most: Pokémon Research. There was something extremely fulfilling in his life that he knew was special. 

Then any feeling of comfort he might have is washed away by the annoying sound of his Video Telephone (VT) ringing. 

**“Ring Ring!! Phone Call!! Phone Call!!!”**

He really wished he knew how to change the ringtone. Samuel picks up the phone part attached to the computer looking device, and could hear the beginning of Bill’s sentence before he pressed the Video Call button.

** _“Hey, Sammy! I know it’s been a bit since I last called, but did you get the gift I got for you to give to Gary?”_ **

“Er, which one?” It’s not like he’d forgotten, but there was a very real possibility that Bill went overboard again. “The Psychic Type? Or are you calling to see if the cab made it here?” Hopefully it was a cab and not a full limo this time. 

**_“Haha, very funny, Sam. The Eevee I sent. Did it get there in time?”_** Bill pressed his cheek into his hand.

“Ah, that gift,” Oak put a hand behind his neck, lightly scratching his own hair. He used his other hand to cover his mouth as he yawned. “Yes ***she*** got here. However she doesn’t like to come out of the Pokéball for long. She prefers being recharged in the pokéball as opposed to actual meals,” 

Oak’s voice was coated in his usual tone of worry, and pensiveness. He was having second thoughts about this experiment. “We’re supposed to teach him responsibility, but I’m worried that the little gal might not be a good fit for him. We need to think about the Pokémon’s happiness too.” 

**_“I’m sure she’ll be fine. At worst, she’ll refuse to get out of the pokéball, and he’ll have to deal with that.”_** Bill takes his head off of his hand, and looked with as much seriousness as the eccentric scientist could muster.**_ “Are you going to give him another Pokémon for when that happens?”_**

“I suppose I’d have to, in the likely case he doesn’t catch a Pokémon himself,” He crossed his arms briefly before taking a sip of his coffee. “You probably have a backup plan yourself, don’t you?” 

** _“Yeah. If he comes by, I have a Kadabra for him. How about you?”_ **

He mutters something under his breath along the lines of _‘Of course you have’_ before realizing he probably did hear that. “Ah, I was thinking of giving him Thorson,” He then turned around and briefly looked for a pokéball with a lightning symbol on it, the nickname ‘Thorson’ on the little digital screen below it. “You remember him right? Hatched a few months back.”

** _“That’s probably a good idea! Also, what was that? You said something, and I couldn’t quite hear it.”_ **

“Oh, it was nothing of importance, I was mentioning the other kid coming to get their Pokédex today. Ash, you might remember them. They also start today.”

**_“Ash and Gary start on the same day? Well, now I feel like a bit of a jerk.”_** Bill rubs the back of his neck.

Samuel had already finished his coffee by the time Bill was done with his sentence. “I can’t imagine why,” Oak grinned. “I’m sure they’ll manage to catch up, the kid’s pretty driven. I’m kind of hoping they grow from each other’s influence,” 

Oak got up from where he sat, finally putting on the lab coat hanging on his chair. He could hear the sound of impatient door ringing. “Gary’s already here, so I’ll have to cut the conversation short. I’m sure he’ll see you soon.” 

** _“See you later, Sammy.” _ **

Gary pushes the door open. “Gramps!” I’ve been ringing the door for three minutes! What gives?”

It had barely been a minute, but Samuel knew his grandson for long enough to realize why he’s so often impatient. He had, quite literally, waited his entire life for this day. “Ah, there you are! I knew you’d definitely show up early,” He smiled a bit, softly. It was a subtle jab but he really couldn’t blame the boy for being excited, even if impatience was a flaw of his. “Now, I’m guessing you’re ready to meet your pokémon?”

“Uh, yeah? I’m so frickin’ stoked to meet it!”

“Her, she’s a her.” He placed Thorson’s Pokéball right next to the one on the table portraying a black star on a circular white background, a normal type. “And I should warn you there’s something...difficult about this Pokémon I’ve picked for you. She will not be very easy to train, but I’m sure an up and coming Ace Trainer like yourself can handle the challenge.”

Samuel grabbed the Pokéball, and placed it carefully on Gary’s hand, keeping it lightly pressed against his palm. “This is a big responsibility, I’m giving you an important task here. You’ll come to understand the magnitude of having a Pokémon Partner.” 

Gary eagerly takes the Pokéball handed to him. For a second you can see pure glee on his face, before it morphs back into overconfidence. “It’ll be a breeze, don’t even worry about it! Is this the special Pokémon Uncle Bill promised to get me?”

His brow twitches for a moment. Suddenly he’s having second thoughts, but despite himself he holds back some words, and decides to ignore his own uncertainty. “Indeed she is. Inside this Pokéball is an Eevee, the rest I’m sure you’ll find out yourself,” He reaches into the labcoat’s pocket to hand Gary his Mint Green Pokédex. “Here you have your Pokédex. It contains information of every known Pokémon native to this region. It includes Pokéball compatibility and a journal function.”

“Trainer Registered: Gary Oak. Pokémon Owned: One. Would you like to give her a Nickname?”

Gary lets out a short breath of air, resembling a chuckle. “No, why would I?”

The Professor had to hold back some scolding words just for that, instead he kept quiet, shooting a stern look. He needed to let him figure things out himself, no amount of scolding would set him on the right path. “Here are your pokéballs” He gives Gary five of them. “And you are now free to roam around on your journey, at least for six months until you’re back to school. Remember you’ve got to confirm your safety by calling home from a Video Phone, if you don’t we have to send a search party for you...Oh! And..”

“Say goodbye to your sister before you leave, okay kid?”

“...Fine, Gramps.” Gary mumbles something under his breath, and walks toward the door. As he’s halfway out the door, his shoulder bumps into Ash’s.

“Hey! Watch it, Ashyboy!”

Ash stumbles back a bit. They were a bit shorter than Gary and that has been ground for mockery for years now. “Not really a boy today, try again.” Their brow furrowed, and their hands in their jacket pockets. Gary could tell they were holding something in there. 

“Oh, sorry. Anyway, I’ve got a Pokémon, and you don’t!” Gary pridefully showed off the Pokéball he’d gotten from his grandfather (completely ignoring the fact that Ash had delivered that very same Pokéball to Professor Oak a few days prior).

“That’s also wrong!” Ash was smiling from ear to ear. Their smile turned cocky as they pulled a Pokéball from his orange baseball jacket. They raised it to face level and pointed at it. The ball had a lightning symbol on it, although it wasn’t lit up. “I caught my own Pokémon last night! I came here to register him and get my ‘dex!” 

Gary draws his Pokéball. “Let’s fight, then!”

Ash’s cockyness quickly faded away once Gary challenged them. They looked more worried now, and a little mad that they can’t just have a match. “I really can’t. Buddy- my pikachu, was hurt real bad yesterday and I need to recharge him, plus the Pokéball won’t open for some reason. I can’t even hear him in there, I think he’s mad at me…” 

Gary laughs. “Jeez, Ash, you’re even worse at this than I thought! He obviously drained the power from the Pokéball, a baby could figure that out! While you learn how to do ANYTHING relating to Pokémon, I’ll be out beating the Champion. Smell you later!” and with that, Gary strode out of his grandfather’s laboratory.

Ash wished they could’ve at least gotten a comeback before Gary strolled on outta there, but he always ended the conversation before anyone could even attempt to dish it back at him. It was pretty dumb of them to give him free ammunition they thought, just as it was dumb to not figure out by now that Buddy drained the Pokéball.

He probably was stuck in the ball all night! What were they thinking? Ash bolts into the lab, clenching Buddy’s ball in their hand. “Professor! I’m here!”

Samuel was already turning around when he heard Ash’s steps through the room. “Yes, I can see that. What’s the matter Ash?”

“I caught my own Pokémon last night! A little Pikachu, but he was really hurt and really hungry! I got so caught up in catching my first Pokémon that I-..I left him all alone and hungry in his ball. He’s stuck there now! Please tell me you can help him professor!” 

“Calm down now kid..You said a wild pikachu?” His eyes seemed to widen at this statement.

“Yeah that’s right! He has a white belly and a naked foretail and everything! Please tell me you can help him!” 

Oak blinked a few times, as if quickly pondering the many implications of feral pikachu migrating to different habitats, or one being under the ownership of a rookie trainer. Regardless, he decides to put a pin on it for later “He’ll be fine, Ash. Just hand over the Pokéball, we’ll put him in the healing machine.” 

Ash nods, their hands are visibly shakey (more than usual) when they hand the ball over to Oak. It's a simple process, although it seems to be taking a few minutes. Leaving them plenty of time to chat.

“How did you come across a White Belly Pikachu?” Oak sits down, leaning in slightly and his head buried in a notebook. He clenches a pen tight. 

“He was in my house, i think he was really hungry. Maybe he still is..He was eating cables, and he looked battle damaged.”

Oak immediately took note of that. Immediately Oak put together the rest of the story “I see..It wasn’t very responsible of you to leave him unfed” 

“I know! I REALLY messed up..”

“Thankfully you brought him here in time! For that I thank you my lad. I was actually planning on giving you a Full Belly Pikachu. I might have to find something else since I want to research and compare their behaviours, but I’m sure we can settle for something fitting for you. How does a squirtle so-”

“No!” Ash got up from their chair so fast they knocked it over, they seem oblivious to it. “I can’t do that! I messed things up with Buddy really bad! I want to make up for it..Even if he’s just gonna be my Pokémon for a little bit, I’d like to get to know him, y'know? Maybe I can help him..”  
In truth, Ash was hoping more than anything in the world that Buddy would come to like them, maybe even accept them as a trainer. Doubts crept into their thoughts, interrupted by the trademark sound of an opening Pokéball, followed by rodent noises.

“Buddy!” Ash turned around, doubt replaced by glee. “I’m so glad you’re okay Buddy!” They took a few steps, only for Buddy to immediately crackle his cheek pouches. Ash would flinch, nearly closing his eyes expecting another shock to their hand. “I’m sorry..I really should’ve let you finish that ketchup bottle.”

Buddy simply turned his head indignantly, making Ash slouch in defeat only to get back up again. “I’m gonna help you get back to Viridian Forest.”

That got the Pikachu’s attention. He turned around, his right ear twitching. Ash noticed that Buddy had a scar on his right ear. He squinted his tiny eyes in doubt.

“I will! Just you see! You’re gonna be back home in no time!” 

“Ash-” Oak called to their attention “I admire your drive to help him out, but are you sure you can handle him? I’ve got three standard starters ready for your picking.”

Ash looked at Buddy’s eyes. Buddy’s eyes were solid black, his fur was scruffy and his expression seemed driven. He reluctantly jumped down from the healing machine, taking a few quick steps towards Ash before hissing, threatening to shock them before deciding to follow behind.

“He’s perfect for me professor. No need to worry!” 

The phrase, for some reason, made Oak worry even more...But he trusted Ash. Despite his lapse in judgement, this was a kid who absolutely loved Pokémon. He wasn’t about to look down on that.

“Very well then! Here’s five Pokéballs, and your Pokédex. Please record all you can on the journal function and send it over to me, I would greatly appreciate some notes for my research.”

Ash gave the Professor a thumbs up. “You got it doc!” The kid accepts the dex and balls. They grin as the dex asks for Buddy’s name. They had a feeling this was going to be a fun journey.

Fury sat in a tree branch, outside the entrance to Route One, just hidden behind all the foliage. His leg dangled low and his arm was resting on his knee as he kept watch. His eyes were extremely focused on the path bellow, just as his trainer had ordered him to do, he was waiting for someone.

He almost moved from where he was sitting when he saw Oak’s boy passing by, but decided to dismiss him. As interesting as a battle with the Champion’s grandson would be, it wouldn’t really be interesting since he’s a rookie. That kid wasn’t his objective anyway.

It took a little under half an hour for Ash Ketchum to walk the exit to Pallet Town, alongside their partner Pikachu riding on their bike’s basket. There was clear resentment towards the kid, perhaps they weren’t like Delia had told his trainer? Regardless if she hadn’t gotten an accurate read on her own son, that still didn’t change his obligation to the kid.

Ash set their sights on Viridian City, and the Primeape followed stealthily jumping to the next tree, Spearow flying closely by.

**Pokédex Entry: Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon.**  
**Rarity Rank: A**

**Page 1: Eevee are peculiar Pokémon. The slightest change in their environment could quickly make them show completely different traits. This instability has helped scientists understand the misnomer that is Pokémon evolution. It could be said that evolved forms are in actuality the very same Pokémon, except with differing gene expressions. Minerals known to accelerate evolution seem to have a far stronger effect on Eevee, and Eevee seem drawn to them. Due to this, Eevee may have to be reclassified as Normal/Rock type Pokémon.**

**As technology advances, Eevee no longer have the ability to quickly adapt. Due to this, a majority of Eevee are in captivity. Breeding programs have been put in place to help Eevee re-adapt to a post-technology society, though this seems to have lessened their inherent plasticity.**

**Notes: This Eevee was a rescue. She was found during a raid of the Pokémon Mansion Sammy and I helped with, after an anonymous tip that Team Rocket was hiding out there. There were 3 arrests, and 12 rescued Pokémon. - Bill**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Update Monthly


End file.
